1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcast receiving apparatus including a tuner unit.
2. Description of the Background Art
In Japan, analog TV broadcasting is planned to be replaced with digital TV broadcasting. Digital TV broadcasting provides terrestrial broadcasting and satellite broadcasting services. As an example of a tuner for receiving digital broadcasting, a digital satellite broadcast receiver is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 09-214843.
Digital terrestrial broadcasting has been started in various cities in Japan, and both digital and analog TV broadcasting services are provided at present.
Accordingly, television receivers (hereinafter referred to as “TV sets”) capable of receiving terrestrial (ground wave) digital broadcasting, terrestrial (ground wave) analog broadcasting, and satellite broadcasting have recently been increased.
When the tuner disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 09-214843, a tuner for receiving terrestrial digital broadcasting, and a tuner for receiving terrestrial analog broadcasting are combined to manufacture a TV set, however, such combined tuners result in complicated design and manufacturing processes and an increased manufacturing cost. For example, when a tuner for terrestrial broadcasting and a tuner for satellite broadcasting are placed on separate circuit boards, design and manufacturing processes such as for arranging cables connecting the circuit boards and for mounting the circuit boards within a TV set become complicated. Therefore, there is a demand for a compact tuner unit.
On the other hand, as the deadline for termination of analog TV broadcasting approaches, it is also expected that there will be a demand for a TV set capable of receiving and playing digital broadcasting only. Consequently, both a TV set for analog and digital broadcasting and a TV set for digital broadcasting only should be developed. In this case, attention should be paid on the problem described below.
FIG. 18 is an exemplary arrangement for a tuner unit for analog and digital broadcasting.
Firstly, when the arrangement as shown in FIG. 18 is employed to develop a tuner unit for analog and digital broadcasting, the developed tuner unit can also be used as a tuner unit for receiving digital broadcasting only when it is not provided with a component serving as an analog demodulation section. A TV set such as a television receiver equipped with the tuner unit can receive both analog broadcasting and digital broadcasting. On the other hand, since the analog demodulation section is arranged in the center of the tuner unit, the size of the entire tuner unit remains unchanged even if the analog demodulation section is not provided, and thus the cost of the tuner unit cannot be reduced so much.
Secondly, when the size of the tuner unit is reduced from the arrangement shown in FIG. 18 to develop a TV set for digital broadcasting only, the developed tuner unit for analog and digital broadcasting should be redesigned. The TV set should also be modified to match the redesigned layout of the tuner unit, and thus the TV set should also be redesigned. This results in poor design efficiency in the development of the tuner unit and the TV set as a total.